


Regarding Time

by Pixie_Child



Series: Regarding Things [1]
Category: Marvel, New Mutants
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Male Character, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline**: Sometime after New Mutants (III) #01  
> **A/N**: inspired by dorksidefiker's (LJ) _many_ drabbles. Maybe one day I'll make it an actual story, but I am happy with it for now.  
> **Beta**: None.  
> **Feedback**: is a must!  
> **Disclaimer**: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> **Posted**: June 23, 2010

"Time travel is stupid." Santo declares looking around at the 'future', if they can even believe Colossus's sister about that much. No one in their little group so much as spares him a glance, much to his disappointment. They've been here for over an _hour_ and he still doesn't get why. "Time travel is stupid." He repeats.

This time it works. Magik stops walking and turns to face him. "Just because you are too idiotic to comprehend the complexities of time, space and dimensional variants, that does not make it stupid." She flicks her hair and if it weren't for her eyes narrowing slightly, Rockslide wouldn't have any idea she cared _what_ he thought of the concept. But as it was, he felt very satisfied.

He's about to reply, a smart (and planned) remark on his tongue, but then stops and steps back. Their 'team leader' gives him her most soul-chilling smile at his surrender and continues walking.

She doesn't need to know the only reason he stopped was because Victor was standing behind her making all kinds of 'cut it out' gestures with his arms. His friend smiles gratefully and falls into step with him as they continue walking.

"Time travel is still stupid."


End file.
